


Reflecting On Emotions

by Khat58



Category: Find Me In Paris (TV)
Genre: Almost making out, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Jeff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Jeff is really insecure about not truly fitting in at the Paris Opera Ballet and expresses it to his boyfriends. So Dash and Max try to find a way to prove Jeff wrong about himself. Enjoy.





	Reflecting On Emotions

 

Jeff let out a frustrated sigh as he opened the door to his bedroom and made a beeline for his bed so he could face first flop onto the mattress.

Max and Dash were walking behind him solemn in shock of the unusual behavior out of Jeff.

The two followed behind him and Max sat at his feet, Dash near his head.

"Hey its okay, turns are hard it will just take work." Max said resting his hand on his boyfriend's ankle.

"Max is right, I mean it took forever for me to get my turns, especially..."

"It's 'ot 'ust 'at," Jeff mumbled into his pillow.

"What was that?" Max asked rubbing his ankle once again as Dash sent an eyebrow in question to his darker haired boyfriend.

"It's not just that." Jeff said sitting up quickly, pulling his feet away from Max and moving out of reach of the two.

"Well what is it?" Dash asked cautiously, slowly moving to rest a hand on Jeff's shoulder.

Jeff shrugged the hand off to further curl in on himself, "I'm not a dancer, not like you all. And this isn't the first time I've struggled, I always struggle. I just don't see a reason to be here when I'm no use at a school like this." Jeff blurted out all at once.

He felt like his throat was closing up as he continued to speak and he had to restrain himself from crying in front of his boyfriends.

"I just..." Jeff paused, adverting his eyes from the two even though he could feel their gaze worriedly on him, "I'm never gonna be enough for this school." He struggled out, "And certainly not for you guys," he said softer and more to himself.

Though the words were soft it packed a painful punch into both the listening boys. They both moved so they were on either side of Jeff.

"Jeff," Max said towards the ball that Jeff had become in attempts to hide away from his problems, Max gently grabbed Jeff's chin to make him have eye contact with him, "You are the most hardworking and talented person I know. Your sure fire attitude and drive is the reason you're here, the reason you met us, and the reason we are with you." Max finished by grabbing Jeff's hands in his own and giving them a light squeeze.

Jeff shook his head in disagreement and moved his gaze to his bedsheets. Jeff rarely got like this, but when he did it worried his friends and his two boyfriends specifically.

"Max is right, you work so hard and we love you as you are and no changes will do anything to fix you," Dash continued as he laid his hand on Jeff's back, "Because there's nothing to fix."

Max nodded in agreement at Dash's words but Jeff began to feel overwhelmed. He loved his boyfriends with all his heart but he just didn't see any reason for them to love him at the moment.

Jeff pulled himself away from the two and wobbly stood and moved himself to the other side of the room. His body began curling inwards, arms folded and rubbing up and down themselves, his head bowed as he attempted to even his breathing.

Both boys didn't give up on their boyfriend, they stood and slowly made their way over to their stressed boyfriend. Max reached him first and he moved in front of Jeff to see the tears silently streaming down his face.

He gently raised his hand so Jeff could sense it. Jeff flicked his head up to see Max, he felt the hand on his face and couldn't help from leaning into the touch as Max wiped away a tear with his thumb.

Jeff weakly smiled and soon felt Dash's presence behind him. Dash weaves his hands around Jeff's waist and he placed his head on Jeff's shoulder.

"Jeff we love you." Dash said matter of factly. Dash didn't say that a lot, so it meant so much more when he softly said the words to his boyfriend. "Nothing is going to change that, and we need you to know that."

"Even if it means we have to show you every, single, reason we do." Max interjected.

But even at these words and meanings a small part of Jeff's mind still said they truly don't love him. That he wasn't good enough. That there was nothing about him...

"Stop it." Dash continued. "I can hear you thinking about this." Dash teased, but a sad tone underneath his voice.

Max glanced around the room to notice the full length mirror in the corner and an idea sprung in his head, he just hoped Dash jumped on board too.

Max moved to grab both of Jeff's hands and pulled him to the reflective surface and made Jeff stand in front of it as Max moved to his right.

Jeff adverted his eyes from the mirror and moved them to the floor.

"No," Max said softly "I want you to see what we see. To see just what we love about you." Max continued as Dash caught on and came to Jeff's left.

Jeff glazed up at himself to see his own tear stained face staring back.

"Well first there's your nose," Max gently said moving to place a small kiss on the top of it, earning a small chuckle from Jeff at the feeling. "I love how your nose scrunches up when you smile big enough and how it twitches when you smirk."

"There's also you eyes those blue piercing beauties," Dash tacked on, following along with Max, "I loose myself every time I look into them," he said as he gazed lovingly into them cupping his cheek so Jeff would look down.

Max then moved behind him "Then there's your laugh, god your laugh sounds like angels singing," Max exaggerated as he whispered it into Jeff's neck. Jeff scrunched his neck up at the tickling feeling of Max's breath on his neck. "And sometimes when you laugh you throw your head back and just laugh yourself to tears." Max continued while kissing his shoulder.

Dash kneeled down next to Jeff, "Then there's you big beautiful," Dash paused, cheekily looking up at Jeff, "Hands." Dash finished taking Jeff's hands in his own.

Max rolled his eyes at Dash's innuendo as he continued.

"You're hands are so soft and sometimes you gesture with them excitedly while you're talking, which is really cute." Dash continued as he slowly rose, bringing both hands to his lips to set a gentle kiss on them.

"But I think we're forgetting my favorite part of you body parts," Max added in, moving in front of Jeff. "Your lips," Max whispered as he leaned close to Jeff's face so once he said it he could lean forward and place a gentle kiss on Jeff's lips.

Jeff's eyelashes fluttered against his cheek as he felt the soft lips of his boyfriend. Once they finally broke apart for air he was pulled down for a second kiss from Dash. It started as a gentle press of their lips together before Dash slowly trailed his tongue along the bottom of Jeff's lips. A small gasp escaping him allowing Dash to slip his tongue in.

"Don't get too far ahead Dash." Max warned pulling the two apart, Jeff's lips more so than Dash's, red and glossy from the amount of kissing.

"Sorry couldn't help myself, just look at this beautiful face." Dash explained turning back to Jeff and running his thumb over Jeff's lips. This caused Jeff's faint pink blush increase to a red.

"The point is Jeff we love you, and we want you to see that." Max gently explained.

"I really appreciate it guys, thanks." Jeff says with a small nod.

"Good, now where was I?" Dash said leaning into Jeff once more.


End file.
